


Making A Family

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: BisPearl Week 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Human AU, Mother and Son, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: Explaining marriage to a six year old is simultaneously the easiest and hardest thing in the world. Thank god there's a dog involved. -All Human AU-





	Making A Family

**Author's Note:**

> BisPearl Week Day 2: Married. I kind of took some creative liberties with the prompt, and also made them all human because it was just easier for me.
> 
> This is actually based on a different fic I'm working on (it's not posted anywhere). Tl;dr - Rose and Pearl were married, Rose died in childbirth, Pearl raised Steven by herself (well, with help from Garnet and Amethyst) for six years until she met Bismuth.... y'all know the trope.

“So…” Steven frowned, tilting his head, as if Pearl had just asked him to do calculus on the fly. “You and Bissy are getting _married?_ ”

“Well, maybe,” Pearl said slowly, tangling her fingers together. She hadn’t exactly _dated_ much in Steven’s life – few people wanted a woman who came with a kid, and she hadn’t been interested in it after Rose had died. She would have been happy just staying single and raising Steven alone.

Then, of course, Bismuth had happened.

“It depends on how you feel,” she continued after a pause. “We’re a package deal, right?” She smiled, ruffling Steven’s curls, and he giggled.

“Would Bissy be my mom too?”

That was a hard one. “If you want her to be,” Pearl said. “She’d be living here, so she’d help raise you and teach you things – but you don’t have to call her Mom if you don’t want to. She said she’d be okay with you just calling her Bismuth or Bissy.”

She loved that silly little nickname so much. “Okay,” Steven said, clearly not sure if that was the right answer or not. Pearl’s head canted slightly to the left, trying to catch her son’s eye.

“Do you _want_ her to be your mom?” Steven loved Bismuth – Pearl wouldn’t have dated her if he didn’t. That had been her number one rule if she ever found herself dating again. Steven absolutely had to approve of the person.

The boy shrugged. “I like her a lot. She’s funny. Would Rocky live with us too?”

Of _course_ he would ask about the dog. Pearl bit down a smile. “Yes, Rocky would be living with us too.”

“Would she replace Mom?”

Pearl sighed. Steven had never gotten a chance to know Rose, although Pearl did her best to make up for that with all the stories she could tell. “No, sweetie. She’s not a replacement for Mom. She’s someone else who loves you, though.”

“Oh.” Steven frowned for a moment, then lit up. “So I’ll have _three_ moms?”

“Something like that, yeah.” Pearl laughed. He looked so thrilled by that idea. “Would that be okay?”

“Yeah!” Steven grinned, throwing himself at Pearl and hugging her tight. Pearl returned the hug, smiling. She had been mostly sure this conversation would go all right. But Steven’s enthusiasm made it a lot easier. “Oh!” He pulled back. “Can I tell Connie we’re getting a dog?”

Pearl covered her mouth to keep from laughing. “Sure, but if her mother says she can’t talk, don’t push it, okay?”

“’Kay!” Steven said happily before running to the kitchen to get the phone. Pearl pulled out her own cellphone, texting Bismuth.

 _Steven approves_.

She’s smiling a bit of a stupid smile as she thinks about it. She’d never thought she’d get to this point again – to a time where she could be _happy_.

Bismuth didn’t text her back, which wasn’t a surprise – she lost her phone almost daily.

Steven was babbling happily on the phone, telling Connie all about how he was getting a new mom _and_ a dog, and Pearl was making dinner, half listening, when the doorbell rang. Pearl turned off the stove, went to open the door… and was greeted by a _very_ enthusiastic Bismuth kissing her.

“Oh, hello,” Pearl said with a small laugh, pulling away to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. No. _Fiancée_. She grinned at the thought. “You seem happy.”

“Thrilled,” Bismuth said, grinning. Pearl noticed she had a box decorated with puppy faces tucked under her arm. “Where’s Steven?”

“Talking to Connie – I think. Or he’s telling Priyanka about getting a dog and ensuring Connie will never be allowed over here again.” She raised her voice to call, “Steven, can you come here for a minute.”

She listened to Steven take five minutes to say goodbye to Connie, and finally he came bouncing into the living room. “Hi Bissy!” he chirped, and Bismuth laughed.

“Hey meatball. I’ve got something for you.”

“ _Really_?” Steven’s eyes were wide as he ran over, and Bismuth knelt down so she was eye to eye with him.

“Yup. I figured you’d be excited about Rocky coming to live with you, so...” She hands him the box, and he excitedly fumbles to get the cover off.

“Cookie cat!” he announced excitedly, pulling out the brand new dog collar and leash, with a pattern of Steven's favorite snack. There was even a cookie cat charm hanging off the collar with Rocky’s name and their address on it.

“I got ‘em made special.” Bismuth grinned. “The strongest material dog collars can be made of so maybe he won’t chew the collar up in three days, and I made the charm myself.”

“Coooooooooooooooooooooool,” Steven said, practically starry-eyed. It may have seemed silly, but Pearl thought it was nice. It was a real, tangible sign that Rocky belonged to Steven now as much as he did Bismuth. Pearl rested a hand on Bismuth’s shoulder, and she looked up, grinning.

“Ya know, I made something else, too.”

“You make a lot of things. It’s your job,” Pearl teased. Bismuth laughed, standing to press a kiss to Pearl’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. Do you want your ring or not?”

“My – what?” Pearl looked down at the ring Bismuth had already given her.

“What, did you think I was going to leave you with some cheap thing? I just wanted to make sure we were in the clear with Steven.” She held up her hand, presenting Pearl with a gorgeous silver ring, each end of the band twisting at the end to wrap around…

“Is that a pearl?”

“I had to. I’m not sorry.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be.”


End file.
